On My Own
by lexxibear
Summary: One wonderful/horrible dream leads Dave Karofsky to do whatever he must do in order to get to his first love, Kurt Hummel, to love him... Even if it seems to be a lost cause.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- THIS IS AN OLD STORY! I uploaded the first couple chapters last week, but when I tried to update it the site would not let me. So, I had to re-upload this story. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

Prologue

_"In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever"_

All I can see in the downpour of rain is the gorgeous blue green eyes of Kurt Hummel. There is not one other person, from what I can see. It is just him and I. I run to him, and upon seeing that he is smiling I look around to see if there is in fact someone behind me. There is not. Why is Kurt smiling at me? I am nothing but awful to him, and I certainly do not deserve the sweet expression on his face.

I know when I finally reach where he is standing I can tell him my true feelings. I think I am falling in love with him. I know it's weird since I don't really know him, but there is just something about Kurt that makes me fall, and fall hard. Even though the chances are that he is going to push me away and think I am some kind of crazy maniac, for some reason I feel invincible.

I am now about a foot away from him but before I have the chance to tell him how I feel he pulls me into a loving embrace. I am instantly confused, happy nonetheless, but confused. The last time I got near him like this he pushed me away with a disgusted look on his face. But this time he hugged me, and I felt as happy as I have ever felt in my life! We pull away and I look at him and I speak the only three words I know how to say right now, the truth.

"I love you."

"I love you, too" he says.

Just like that he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me down for a kiss. His eyes are closed and he looks so expectant so I lean in and I kiss him with just as much passion as the first time in the locker room. Before I realize what's going on everything fades and I feel different. I feel less happy.

I look around and I see my boring old room, my boring white room with repulsive pictures of half-naked girls and cars. It is just a normal teen boys' room. I am not a normal teen boy. It was all a dream. I cannot believe I left myself fall for it. Kurt would never ever forgive me for how I have treated him. Hell, I can't even forgive myself. I hate who I have become and I think everybody else, except my so-called friends, do too. Even my parents hate me... It is exhausting, and terrifying.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

After my dream I was determined to do everything in my power to get to Kurt, whether that means coming out or not.

I decided to go to school the next day and ask Finn for Kurt's number. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I had to try. If that didn't work I would go to his old black girl friend; Mercedes, I was pretty sure that was her name, and I knew that if that didn't work I would think of something else.

The next morning I got up and got ready for school; all the while Kurt was on my mind. I ate my cereal, brushed my teeth, got in my truck, and drove to school completely in the thought process. I walked into the school scanning the hallways for Finn. Usually, it would be really easy to see him; he is one of the tallest kids in McKinley High. Eventually, I found him. He was by Quinn's locker (there is totally something going on there again). I walked up to him, being as sincere and honest as could.

"Look, I know you hate me, but I really need to talk to you later." I said to Finn.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, Finn. I am begging you. I honestly need to talk to you later."

"Fine, meet me at the locker rooms after school today. There is no practice so nobody will be there." Finn told me as I nodded in agreement.

Later that day I met Finn in the locker rooms. I had to wait about twenty minutes but, as cliché as this may sound, I would wait a lifetime for something that could bring me to Kurt. When Finn walked in my heart raced because I did not know if I was going to have to tell him the truth about my sexuality or not. I walked over to him, with sweaty palms.

"Finn, I need Kurt's number..."

"Hell no, Karfosky! Hell NO!"

"Look, I know I hurt him. I know I am the reason he left, and you may not believe me, but am truly sorry."

"I know why you want his number Karofsky. You only want to tease him more. I am not letting you hurt him more than you already have. NO!"

"Finn, please. Once again, I am begging you. Do I look like I am kidding? I am completely serious. I have something I really need to tell him that I would rather not tell you, but if it means getting in touch with him, I will tell you."

"What is it, Karofsky? Are you gay now?" he said sarcastically, and rolled his eyes.

"Actually yes, yes I am! Do you have a problem with it?" I retorted, and after he calmed down a little and shook his head I continued, "In all honesty, that is why Kurt left. After I pushed him into the lockers one day, he chased me into this locker room. We got into a huge fight and all of my feelings just built up inside of me… and I, I…" I trailed off, I was rambling and I didn't know how Finn was taking it.

"You did what?"

"I kissed him… Afterwards he looked so disgusted. I couldn't take it. If not for the look on his face I would have stayed and talked it out with him, but that look made it hard to be anywhere near him, so I ran. I haven't talked to him since, and I would really like to apologize. So Finn, will you give me his number?"

Finn nodded his head, and my heart stopped. I had the number in my possession, but I had to figure out what I was going to say to him when I called. Damn, I hate my anti-social-ness.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I had Kurt's number in one hand, and my phone in the other. I must have dialed the wrong number at least four times because my hands were so damn shaky, and I was so nervous. I finally got the right number and I pressed the send button. With every ring of the phone my heart began to beat a little bit faster. I heard someone pick-up on the other line.

"Hello. Hello?" I tried to speak but I could not. The voice continued. "Ha-ha! You are so funny, you immature prank caller!" the beautiful voice on the other line was definitely Kurt, but I decided to ask anyway.

"Hello. Is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this, if I may ask?"

"You have to promise not to hang up when I tell you."

For a few seconds I heard silence. I did not want to believe that Kurt had hung up on me. So I waited for a few seconds and not-very-much-to-my-surprise I heard the dial tone which had confirmed my biggest fear. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. I had to call back. If he didn't answer, I would leave a message. If he hung up, I would keep trying.

I picked up my phone and tried to call again. Kurt's voicemail came on.

_"Hello. You have reached the cellular device of Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I cannot get to the phone right now so leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." _Beep.

After the beep, I began my message.

"Hello, Kurt. This is Dave. Dave Karofsky. WAIT! Don't hang up the phone just yet, please. I really need to talk to you. I am truly sorry for everything that I have put you through, and I would like to tell you in person. I know you may not believe me, but I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. Oh, and just in case you are wondering, I got your number from Finn, don't be mad at him, I practically begged him for it. Well, that is all of your time that I will waste considering I am really just ranting now. I hope you get back to me. My number is (865) 211-3424. Thank you, and have a wonderful day."

With that I hung up the phone and began to think about Kurt, as usual. After about 10 minutes I was cutoff of my thoughts by my phone. It was ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Karofsky, what are you up to Dude?"

It was Azimio. I hung up. I didn't want to talk to anyone whose name was not Kurt Hummel. The phone rang again. I picked it up and I said, "Azimio! I don't want to talk right now! Shut the fuck up!" What I heard next, I was certainly not prepared for.

"That is no way to answer the phone when you are apologizing to someone, Dave."

I dropped my phone. Kurt had called me back! I was so happy that I almost did a happy dance right there in the middle of my room (ALMOST!).

"Hello! Kurt? Is that you?"

"No, it is Santa Claus. Yes, it is me, Karofsky."

"I am assuming you got my voicemail, and I know this is kind of short notice, but can I meet you somewhere? I have a lot I need to say to you."

"I know. Finn told me what you told him. Don't be mad at him, he is the reason I actually listened to your voicemail message. Anyway, back to the question. Yes, I can meet you. Where do you want to meet?"

"Is the park okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the park is fine. Let's say we will meet at around 1 o'clock tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll be there. Also, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, a lot."

That was the last I heard from him that night. I could hardly sleep because my thoughts and questions kept clouding my mind, _"What was I going to wear tomorrow? I need to shower before I go. I should probably clean up a bit,"_ just to name a few. I knew that tomorrow was either going to be a disaster, or the best day of my life.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I got to the park at around 12:15pm so I could set up a picnic. Hopefully, Kurt finds it as charming as I would if a boy did it for me. I had brought a blanket, a speaker for my IPod, and a basket full of sandwiches and cookies that I made for us. By 12:45, I had everything laid out exactly the way I wanted it to be. Now I just had to wait.

I had been waiting there for 20 minutes. I did not think that Kurt was going to show. I can't believe I ever thought he would be there; I can't believe I set up a picnic for a guy I barely even know. It was a stupid idea to invite him, and it was a really stupid idea to have this picnic.

I had just started to pack things up at around 1:25, when out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kurt walking around the corner. I could have cried of joy. Luckily, I had only put away my IPod and its speaker. I waved at him, and afterwards I patted the ground next to me. He sat down and I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was, but for a different reason. I was nervous because I was finally going to tell him how I feel and apologize, and he was just nervous because he was still scared of me.

"Look, Kurt. I can tell you are still scared of me, and I am just going to tell you this now. There is nothing to be afraid of. If I can help it, I am never going to hurt you again." I told him, looking straight into his crystal blue eyes.

He giggled. I didn't know whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing, but he smiled so I guessed it was a good thing.

"Would you like a sandwich?" I asked him.

He nodded and took the sandwich out of my hand. When he took his first bite, he looked quite surprised.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, chuckling.

"No, it's quite the opposite actually. This is one of the best sandwiches I have ever had. Where did you get it, Karofsky?"

"Call me Dave… and I made it."

"YOU made this? Wow, I never expected that."

"I'm sure you never expected me to be gay either though, did you?"

Kurt almost choked on the piece of sandwich he just nibbled off. I made sure he was okay and I felt it was time to start my apology.

"Sorry, that was probably a bit too sudden. I might as well start with my apology now. Kurt, I know I have said- and done- some pretty messed up things to you before and I want to say that I am deeply sorry. That day in the locker room, and all of the things bad things that followed, they were all a big mistake. I know you will probably never forgive me but I just want you to know that I feel horrible for it."

"I forgave you for that a long time ago, Dave." Kurt said, looking at Dave rather than Karofsky, for the first time.

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"I forgave you for all of the threatening and the kiss a while back…" he paused, sighed, and continued, "The only thing I did not forgive you for was the fact that you never confronted me about… your sexuality, or your crush on me for that matter, even after our moment in the locker room."

"What are you talking about, 'My crush on you'? I do not have a cru-"Kurt started giggling in the middle of my sentence and it made me realize that it is probably easier to just put it out there in the open.

"Okay, I have a major crush on you." I said in defeat.

"Well, I can't say that I have ever crushed on Karofsky… But this new "Dave" guy, I think he might have a chance." Kurt said with a chuckle and a little wink of the eye.

I decided to ask him out on a real date, but I stumbled over almost every word while trying, "Umm, I think that since we kind of cleared the air a little bit… and well, we both have sort of crushes on each other… maybe we could, you know-"

"Go on an actual date?" Kurt cut me off.

"Umm, yeah that." I was so embarrassed.

"I would love to, Dave."

"What about Breadstix at around 6:30 tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that sounds marvelous." I love the way Kurt's eyes sparkle when he is happy.

"Well, I'll talk to you then."

"Yeah, goodbye. See you tomorrow, Dave."

In all honesty, I really didn't want to leave, but I had to. I had to go home and find the perfect outfit for our date. I packed up my picnic stuff and went on my way as I watched as Kurt slowly faded from my view. _"I think I truly love this kid,"_ I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I had spent all night preparing for my date with Kurt. I was completely worn out. My mom called me down for dinner and I told her I wasn't hungry, and that I felt like going to bed, I was still picking out clothes. I should have known that she would be right up to make sure I was okay, but I didn't think about it. She walked right in my room without knocking and she realized that I was searching through my closet; rather than lying down like I had said.

"Does someone have a big date tonight, Davey?" Mom asked me.

"Yes, Mom, but it is none of your business." I said.

"Yes, it is. What is her name Sweetheart?"

I wasn't about to lie, so I told the truth. I was going to have to come out as a gay man sometime, right?

"Mom, the date is not with a girl… It is with a guy. His name is Kurt Hummel, and I really like him." What I did not realize was that my father, a so-called 'Jesus Freak', was standing right outside my door, and he didn't take too kindly to homosexuality.

"Please tell me that you are either kidding, or this is a business date, David." My father said.

"No, Dad, it isn't. It is a real date. I am gay, Dad."

"No you are not."

"Yes, yes I am. I would not lie to you. Oh, and I know you are wanting me to say I am sorry for it now, but that is never going to happen because I am damn proud of who I am."

"David, while your mother and I do not approve of this in anyway, we both love you unconditionally. We will find you a minister at our church who can lead in the right direction."

"No! I am not going to a minister! Like I said, I am proud of who I am."

"Then you can get out of my house!"

"Paul Karofsky! You are not kicking our beloved son out just because he is gay. You said so yourself that we both love him unconditionally!" My mother yelled. I always had favored Mom over Father, and now I see why.

"Fine, but I don't want to see him with ANY of his little fags."

It took everything ounce of self-control I had within me to hold myself back from attacking my father. When he said the term, "fag", not only was he making fun me, but he was making fun of Kurt, and lately, I am very protective of Kurt.

I really did not want to stay at this house. Why would anyone want to live somewhere they are not accepted? If not for my mother, I would pack up and move in with one of my buddies or something. That is if I even have a friend left after I come out to the whole school. Hopefully someone will accept me. If not, at least I'll have Kurt, and right now that is all that matters to me.

**Authors Note- Sorry this chapter is so short. It is almost 6am, and I am as tired as hell.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next morning was completely horrible. The more I started thinking about my date that night, and how my dad reacted, the more I started to feel angry. It was the same anger I felt with Kurt, right before I did all of those things that caused him to move. Don't get me wrong, it was never Kurt that made me angry; it was the way he could be himself without any problem, and still have friends to support him the whole way. I wanted that. I envied that.

I didn't want to get out of bed because gripping my pillow as tight as I could was the only thing keeping me from punching or breaking something. All that time working on patience down the drain. I was becoming the old 'Karofsky' again, and the thought alone terrified me to the core. I could hear Kurt's voice in my head, "I can't say that I have ever crushed on Karofsky, but this new 'Dave' guy… I think he might just have a chance."

I heard my mother call me down from the living room. Dad wanted to have a talk with me. I decided that if I wanted a place to live, I must go downstairs and at least pretend to listen to what they have to say.

I waddled my way down the stairs to the living room in which I saw both my mother and my dimwitted father. I sat down and made a certain facial expression that says, "Well, what am I here for? What do you have to say?"

"David, your mother and I love you a lot, but we do not know how to take this whole 'gay' situation." My father said.

"You don't have to take it at all; it really shouldn't be a big deal. It's not like I am any different now that you know I am gay. I am still going to play sports, and I am still going to want to go fishing with you. I honestly don't understand what your problem is with me being gay!"

"My problem is that it is against all of our families morals! Being a homosexual is wrong, David! I consider it a sin, and I do not want a sinner in my house!"

"So now you are King Perfect? Get over yourself! I happen to know that last month, when you claimed you were on a business trip; you were actually at the Covington, Kentucky Marriot with Santana Lopez's mom, right? I am pretty damn sure that cheating is wrong, too! So get your head out of your ass long enough to realize that I am your son, and you should love me no matter who I decide to fall in love with!" At this point I was so pissed that I picked up the thing nearest to me, a lamp, and threw it across the room. It shattered as it hit the wall, and fell to the floor in quite a few small pieces.

As soon as I realized what I was doing I went into the kitchen and got the broom. I swept up the lamp pieces and ran to my room. I did not dare look back at the look on my mother or my father's faces; it would have killed me inside. I simply ran to my room, locked the doors, and grabbed my pillow in hopes it would calm me down.

I really disliked that side of myself. I know Kurt does too. That is why I ran away. I was trying to change, and make myself better for Kurt. When I started to think about Kurt, I realized I had a date in an hour. I started to freak out like never before.

Only a few moments later I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was my dad telling me that I needed to get the hell out of his house, immediately. It was not.

"Honey, it is your mother. Please, come unlock the door, Baby. I think we need to talk this out without your cheating man whore father."

My mother's choice of words made me laugh. I never thought, in a million years, that I would hear Mom call Dad anything disrespectful. I walked to my door and unlocked it; I trust my mom to be honest and caring with me.

I decided to come right out and ask her, "Mom, do you agree with Dad and think I am going to hell because I am gay?"

"No. I believe that God accepts all of his children, no matter what their sexuality may be. Look, Davey, I have story I need to tell you that I have never told your father." She paused, stifled a sob, and continued, "Quite a few years back before you were even thought of, I fell in love with my first love. Becca Lybowitz. Yes, you heard right; your mother is bisexual."

After a moment of silence I asked, "Whatever happened to Becca?"

"Becca got married and had a couple kids."

"Do you think I know any of them?"

"She is no longer Becca Lybowitz, she is now Rebecca Fabry. Quinn Fabry is her daughter. When she decided to go and get pregnant, I decided to do the same. I found the first man that showed an interest in me, and I married him and had one beautiful child with him. What I am trying to say here is that I accept you, and I know how you feel because I am right there with you, dealing with the same pressure and humiliation."

"Thanks, Mom, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, and I just kicked your father out."

I smiled. I know I should have been upset that my parents were splitting, but if it meant I was accepted and so was my mom; I was, in all honesty, the happiest man alive.

I looked at the clock and realized that I was going to be late for Breadstix. I told Mom that I needed to be alone so that I could get ready for my date and she let me have my space. As she walked out the door she mumbled something about details and getting a picture for her. I just chuckled and added my camera on to the little list of things I needed to bring with me on my date.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 7:00? I was already late for one of the most important events of my life! I immediately dialed Kurt's number and let it ring a few times. Kurt picked up and I could hear him holding back his sobs. My heart was instantly broken.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Asshole?"

"Are you still at Breadstix?"

"No! I left because I was stood up. Obviously, I was wrong about you, Dave. You haven't changed! You are nothing but a Neanderthal!" Kurt yelled at me through the phone.

"Kurt, just listen, please, I am begging you. My parents found out my 'secret' last night and let's just say my dad was not exactly thrilled about it."

"Oh… I, I, I am so sorry. What happened? Did he kick you out?"

"No. My mom told him off last night to shut him up so we could all sleep, and earlier today I went off in him and told my mom that he cheated on her with Santana's mom, which is true, so she kicked him out. Oh, and get this, my mom is bisexual. The first person she ever fell in love with was Quinn's mom! So, basically Mom knows how I feel."

Everything was silent for quite some time. I got really nervous but Kurt eventually began again, "Well, I am sorry for being such a bitch to you about missing this date, and I hope everything works out."

"Thanks, Kurt. So would you like to reschedule the date?" I asked.

"Sure, how about I take you somewhere I want to go tomorrow. I'll pick you up at around 3 o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Keep thinking it will take your mind off the bad things." Kurt said. I could tell he was smirking by the tone in his voice; the cute devious little bastard.

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye"

"Yeah, tomorrow, bye."

Immediately after I hung up the phone I went downstairs only to hear the sound of my father's truck pulling out of the driveway. I saw my mother in the kitchen and I decided to tell her that my date was cancelled, or more so, postponed. I told her that Kurt and I were going somewhere the next day, and she, once again, mentioned the picture and details. I promised her I would bring her what she wanted, and I went straight up to bed. I could tell that this being gay thing was going to be a lot easier than I thought. All I had to do was what until the next day, but I could hardly sleep because I was so excited to finally go on a date with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and that had been a dream of mine dream since junior high school.

**Authors Note- A few lines in this chapter were updated for a few readers that felt offended by my inferred accusations that all major Christians are homophobic. I am truly sorry if I happened to hurt anyone's feelings. That was not my intention at all. If you have already read this chapter, I am sorry for your inconvenience. **


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

When I woke up the next morning all I could think about was where in the world Kurt was taking me; I was nervous, excited, and just plain anxious. I was so happy that when I first awoke I jumped right out of bed (I usually lay there for about thirty minutes). I took a shower and brushed my teeth and headed straight for my closet.

I looked for something, anything that might impress Kurt but I found nothing. My closet was full of nothing but my letterman jacket, denim jeans, plaid and flannel shirts, and old polos. After about 30 minutes of staring blankly into my wardrobe I decided I was never going to find something Kurt-worthy so I just picked up my best flannel and my new pair of jeans. I hoped that it would be good enough for Kurt.

After I got dressed I went back into the bathroom. I washed my face and shaved the little bit of stubble off of my face. I put on my best smelling cologne and checked the time; it was 2:30 and Kurt said he would be here at around 3:00. I looked for my mom downstairs but she was still asleep so I left her a note. The note said that I was leaving for my date and said that I would be back later.

I felt my phone vibrate.

"What is your address? ~Kurtsie"

I texted him back my address and asked him where we were going.

He replied with, "You'll never guess but if I were you I would were some older clothes.~Kurtsie"

Thank goodness! This gave me an excuse not to dress properly. After I changed into my old maroon polo shirt, I went back into the bathroom and messed my hair up a little; I had it nice and neat because I figured we were going somewhere fancy, but since he said wear older clothes I decided to just fix it like normal.

At 3 o'clock Kurt pulled up what he calls his Baby. Luckily Mom hadn't woken up yet so I just walked out the door and got into Kurt's car with no problem. It was only after I got into his car that things began to get awkward. I mean, we were going on our first date (my actual first date with a boy)! I was really nervous but Kurt calmed me down by breaking the silence.

"Umm, well hello." He said.

"Hi, Kurt. You look... really nice today." He really looked gorgeous. He wore what looked to be all designer clothes, as usual. Before he could say thanks I added, "Wait, but you said not to dress up... Why are you dressed up?"

He laughed. "You call this dressed up? These clothes are from last year; I would never wear them in public again!"

"Wait... Never wear them in public again? Where are we going?"

Kurt giggled a mischievous sounding giggle and things went silent again. This was not an awkward silence, this was the good silence where everyone is happy just basking in the peacefulness.

Kurt had taken the highway for about 1 hour and when he finally found the road he wanted, he made a right turn down this road that lead to a little bridge across from a church. I was nervous; was he taking me to a church? We parked in the churches' parking lot which only freaked me out more. After he got out he walked over to my door, opened it for me, told me to close my eyes, and put a blindfold on me.

"Grab my arm and follow me; no peeking." He said as I nodded in agreement.

He pulled me every which way and I still had no idea where we were going. I was sure of one thing though; we were not going to the church, and for that I was thankful.

When we finally reached our destination Kurt told me to keep my eyes closed as he pulled the blindfold off. I did as told and he pulled it off.

"Open your eyes, David." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes. Kurt was right in front of my face; he was within kissing distance. It took all my strength not to reach down and kiss him right then and there, but I did not want him to freak out so I just stood there in the moment.

We stood like this for about a minute before Kurt shattered the stillness by crashing his lips on mine. The kiss was just like the one from my dream; it was gentle and urgent yet still very passionate and loving. There were so many unsaid emotions put into this one kiss. After a few moments we pulled away. Kurt giggled and blushed; it was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I walked over to the blanket that Kurt had set up and sat down. I looked around while I waited for Kurt to set up the music he had brought for us to listen to. It was then that I realized where we were. Kurt had dragged me under the little bridge across the street from the church, it was right on the bank of the little creek.

He had brought red and black candles that were unlit (I remember thinking to myself that I might not go home that night considering it didn't get dark until like 8 at that time of year and why else would there be candles?), the blanket with little red and black hearts on it, red rose petals, and he was wearing a long form-fitting black sweater with a dark maroon shirt underneath it with black skinny jeans with maroon patches on the knees.

Everything was absolutely perfect. It was so romantic to think that we were so close to the public eye yet so far away. Nobody would ever find us here; this was our place. This was our "Somewhere Only We Know" or was it? I began to wonder if Kurt ever brought that Warbler Fancy kid here. I didn't want to ask him but I really wanted to know so I swallowed my pride and came right out with it.

"Have you ever brought Blaine here? You can be honest. I won't care." I lied when I said I wouldn't care. I would be hurt if he brought me here after Blaine.

"No." He said as he lied down next to me. "I have never shown anyone this place except for you."

"That's cool. How long have you known about it?"

"For about a year now. When I got my car and I needed somewhere to go and just relax after a tough day of school or when I would start to cry after visiting my mother's grave, I would get in my car and look around for places where I could be alone. I found quite a few spots but this one was my favorite... and it just sort of stuck."

"If this is your place to be alone then why are you showing it to me?" I asked him.

"I got to thinking one day and I don't want to be alone anymore. I really want you to be around me. I know it sounds cliche but I want everything that is mine to be yours. This is no longer my spot, Dave Darling; this is our spot."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I think I may love you too, David."

By this time I had already lied down next to Kurt and we were both on our sides. Kurt sat up really quick and I thought to myself, "Oh yeah, I am screwed. He just realized that he is making a big mistake with me and he is getting ready to leave me here all alone and heartbro-" but before I could finish my thought Kurt was leaning over to kiss me on my forehead. He then straddled my hips and slowly leaned his flexible, former-Cheerio body down flush against my chest and molded his lips onto mine.

I had never felt anything like it in my entire life; I felt the fireworks go off in my head, I felt butterflies in my stomach, and all of those other things the people in the movies feel when they kiss the person they are in love with! It was amazing! I had no idea how long we had been kissing until I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans and I saw that the sun had already went down.

I answered my phone; it was Mom.

"Davey? Are you okay? Are you coming home? Darling, speak to me." Mom said obviously worried to death.

"I am fine, Mom."

"When are you coming home? It is already nine o'clock!"

I looked at Kurt's face, I could tell he wanted me to stay the night with him and I wanted to stay too.

"Mom, do you think that I could maybe... stay all night with Kurt tonight?"

"Davey! Just because you are gay and you cannot get your little boyfriend pregnant that does not mean I want you having sex!"

"Mom! You are on speaker-phone and Kurt is giggling up a storm now, thank you! Anyway, I wasn't planning on having sex with him, I promise. I just want to stay here with him because I really like him and I want to bond with him."

"Oh, well... I am sorry for embarrassing you, Davey. I guess you can stay all night with Kurt tonight but if I find out you two had sex I will lock you in your room for the rest of your life! Well, goodnight Davey, I love you. Goodnight my Davey's little lovebird."

"Goodnight, Ms. David's Mother."

"Goodnight Mom. I love you."

"That was awkward." I managed to say after hanging up the phone.

"She seems really nice." Kurt laughed.

Things were quiet for a few minutes. We lied there in each other's arms on the blanket with the rose petals surrounding us. The only thing that was missing now was the candles. Kurt got up and I followed. He grabbed some matches and so did I. I wanted to get all of the candles lit really quick because 1) I wanted Kurt back in my arms and 2) it was really cold next to the creek and I wanted the blanket around us.

After we had all the candles lit Kurt got out a body pillow (red on one side and black on the other) and two standard pillows (one red and one black). I found it absolutely amazing how he kept everything so perfect and matching. He put the body pillow down first. Then he gave me the black pillow to use; I put it behind my head to prop myself up. I turned to my side so I could see him as he laid himself down right next to me, his side touching my stomach.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and I reached down and kissed his lips gently. As I went to pull back he grabbed my neck and pulled me back in. This kiss was nothing like the first couple times; not a bad or good thing, it was just different. This one was a little bit more lustful and wanting. Somehow I ended up straddling Kurt. I flicked my tongue out over Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. Kurt surrendered and our tongues battled for dominance. Kurt rubbed his hands up and down my back and I let out a soft moan.

I felt for his buttons on his sweater and took my time carefully unbuttoning every button so I didn't rip anything. After I got his sweater off of him I pulled the maroon shirt off too. I dragged my hands up and down the smooth, pale skin of Kurt's torso. He felt amazing! I never thought in a million years I would ever have been that happy.

Kurt started to reach for my shirt. At first I was a bit hesitant but I eventually got over it; I mean, this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I cannot hide forever. I let him take the shirt off of me and he felt up and down my torso and my back. For once in my life, I actually didn't feel vulnerable or self conscience about my body; I felt respected and loved, which also made me confident in myself.

"You are so hot, David." Kurt said to me. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine.

"You are beautiful, Kurt."

After both of us were stripped of our tops I positioned myself back down on the ground. We were both beginning to get sleepy. Kurt put his head on my chest and fell asleep. I fell asleep to the calming rise and fall of his breath.

When I woke up in the morning I was feeling kind of bold. I wanted to come out really bad but I didn't know how to. I decided Facebook was the best way. I asked Kurt if I could use his phone because my phone died and he said yes, although he never knew why I wanted to use it.

I logged myself onto Facebook on his phone and changed my 'Interested In' to Men, and I changed my relationship status to 'In a Relationship With Kurt Elizabeth Hummel'. By this time Kurt was wide awake. I handed him his phone and told him to check Facebook. He didn't notice at first but then he checked his notifications. He looked at me like I was some kind of maniac.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked me.

"No. I just don't want us to be a secret. I love you, Kurt; everyone should know that!"

"Are you sure that is what you want, Darling? It seems like you are moving kind of fast."

"Yes, Babe. Screw what other people think about me."

"Are you almost ready to get going home?" Kurt asked me.

"Not really. Are you?" I replied.

"No, I am not... But we really need to leave before your mother and my father and brother start to worry."

"Can I get a picture of us first? My mom won't let me live it down if I do not get her a picture... And I need a good picture of us to put on Facebook!" I take the picture of us.

"One more thing, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say to wear older clothes?" I asked.

"Well, we were originally supposed to go swimming but you're such a great kisser we just never got to it." Kurt said winking at me.

"Oh..."

We began to pack up at around 11 A.M.. I really did not want to leave the place; Kurt's and my place. I didn't want to leave Kurt because I knew as soon as we got back he was going back to Dalton where he runs the risk of falling in love with the 'Blaine' boy. I did not want to lose him.

After we got everything in the car we left. The conversation in the car was mostly about music and family; it wasn't much but I love talking to Kurt. I love having conversations about the pettiest topics and making them sound so critical. I love Kurt.

When we got to my house I got out of the car and walked over to his door. He rolled down his window and I kiss him right on the lips. At that point, I didn't care who saw; I am in love. I walked into the house to find my mom passed out on the couch. I felt really bad for her. Ever since she kicked my father out she had been acting rather strange.

Since she was asleep I left a printed out copy of the picture of Kurt and I and a note. The note read, "Thank you so much for letting me stay with Kurt last night! It was so much fun! I think I may love him. I do promise you though; we did not have sex of any kind. Oh, and I am kind of worried about you. If you need ANYTHING or if you just need to talk, call me. I love you, Mom. ~ Davy."

After writing the note I went up to my room and I decided to look at Facebook. That was probably a bad idea...


End file.
